whirlpool changing fate
by okhuj
Summary: what if naruto was actually able to get the help he needed at an early age, what if others cared for him instead of everyone shunnig him I HATE SAKURA WITH A PASSION AS BRIGHT AS MY FLAMES OF YOUTH!


Disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Chapter 1: prologue

It was a cold wet night on the streets of konohas red light district.

In an alleyway in-between a brothel and one of the villages less lugsurious hotels stood a young blonde boy with his back to the cold brick wall. His deep blue eyes staring at the convenience store across the street from him with an intensity not usually seen from children his age.

This young boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, the four year old had just been kicked out of the orphanage he had been staying at the matron saying that he was ruining the chances for the other children to get adopted, after all who would want to go anywhere near where a monster was said to stay.

Thinking about how nobody wanted him made a few tears fall from his eyes getting mixed in with the cold rain falling from the sky. Naruto turned away from the store he was going to try and brake into seeing no point in trying.

Lightning flashed overhead giving a better view of the boy. His clothes soaked through showing his malnourished frame his ribs defined under his skin and his arms scrawny, his hair was thing and pail compared to the color it should have been, his eyes had dark rings around them from the lack of sleep forced on him by the orphanage matron saying monsters didn't need sleep. His face was pail and thin, and his deep blue eyes that should shine with child like innocence seemed void of anything but exhaustion usually seen only in ninja.

The young boy slowly made his way over to a dumpster that sat against the wall of the brothel. Opening the lid he crawled in not even checking to see what was inside the dumpster, he had seen the owner throw bags full of rubber tubes and stained clothes inside not that he knew why he was throwing the clothes away.

After feeling around he found a pile of clothes and tried to get comfortable by laying on the soft parts since some were hard for some reason. After getting himself comfortable he closed his eyes and blocked out the sounds coming through the wall of the can near the building wall and fell silently into the realm of dreams.

Unknown to the boy multiple people had been watching the boy, all where deeply saddened by what they saw but none more than three people.

Kakashi sat on the roof of a build across from the young boy a pained expression on his face hidden by his half mask and anbu mask.

He starred down at the dumpster his sensei's son had just crawled into

'He is to young to have to deal with the world on his own like this, if only the hokage had just let me adopt him!' thought kakashi his anger slowly rising remembering how the hokage had denied him when he had begged on his hands and knees to be allowed to adopt the child, but the hokage denied him time and time again saying that he would grow up in the orphanage so he could be raised by the village he would hopefully one day protect.

Every time kakashi thought about the reason the hokage gave him every time he tried to adopt the child it sent him into a fit of rage.

The boy was not being raised by the village he was being destroyed from the inside out, he couldn't count how many times he had seen Naruto crying praying to his parents to help him in some way, wondering if he had been abandoned, if he was loved by anyone.

That boy thought he was all alone in the world not even knowing there was people who wanted to help him and it was all the hokages fault.

Long ago kakashi gave up on being able to take the boy in and protect him so he settled for helping him from the shadows whenever he could, and now was one of those time.

Jumping of the building and landing in the shadows of the alley Naruto was sleeping in kakashi silently walked over to the dumpster the child was sleeping in. Taking out a sealing scroll he unsealed a few bento, a blanket, water, and some clothes.

He had everything but the blanket in a bag, opening the dumpster he quickly sat down the bag and put the blanket over the boy and closing the dumpster. He didn't want to take the chance of water getting in the dumpster, the child may not be able to get sick because of the fox but that didn't mean he was going to let him be uncomfortable(more than he already was) by sleeping on a bunch of wet material.

With one last look at the dumpster kakashi jumped off to finish his patrol of the village

The next day Naruto woke up to find the thing his guardian angel as he liked to call him had dropped off for him.

Crawling out of the dumpster Naruto changed his clothes and ate one of the bento's in the bag. Walking out the alley Naruto was dressed in an orange shirt with a white spiral on the back, a pair of white shorts, and black sandals that were normal around the village.

Walking down the street the young boy went towards the shopping district that was next to the park, deep in thought he didn't pay any attention to the glares and whispers of the people around him.

'What am I going to do now? I cant keep sleeping in dumpsters forever, and I need money guardian angel wont bring me food always.' Thought Naruto as he started rubbing the back of his head.

Still deep in thought he didn't notice where he was going when he ran into a pole making him fall backwards (hey he is four, he not old enough to multitask )

Looking up he saw some kids a little older than him getting paid by an old lady in a store. He noticed they all had headbands showing them as ninja. That's what gave Naruto an idea that would change his life he would become a ninja.

This idea in mind he got up and ran in the direction of the hokage tower to ask his jiji how to be a ninja, he never noticed a purple haired newly made chuunin watching him with interest as he ran off.

Yup and this is the prologue.

This will be another harem story (Naruto must rebuild Uzumaki clan!) but like before not a big one and really anko is in and will be in almost all my storys, so she will be in here. Also yugito and tayuya will be in harem I will set up a pole fore about three more people to be added. This is going to be a Naruto awakens a bloodline story and im debating him leaving the village, maybe not permanently but he might leave for a while. He has two bloodlines I read over my clown of konoha and realized I was about to op Naruto from the get go so im making sure not to do it here, I have the bloodlines picked so there wont be a pole for it.

Tell me how you like the story reviews always appreciated pms are to


End file.
